Candlelit
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION, Tout ce qu'elle voulait était être aimée...Tout ce qu'il voulait était être compris. KatieHarry, Oneshot


**RELU ET CORRIGÉ LE 13/08/05 **

**

* * *

En avant pour le deuxième OS ! Cette fois-ci, il est pour Blue Cinnamon (dont j'adore la fic au passage) et c'est un Katie/Harry, et oui encore une fois, c'est un couple inhabituel, et c'est avec Katie (vu vos supplications pour qu'elle soit dans un one-shot, vous voilà servit). **

**Autant le dire tout de suite il est assez court, c'est donc comme d'habitude une traduction et l'histoire appartient à **Kirjava Deamon** et les persos sont a notre chère JK Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture………**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Candlelit _de Kirjava Deamon

Dédié à Blue Cinnamon

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dans la mort du plein hiver, comme les chutes fatales de neige, il est assis là à attendre. A attendre. A observer. A voir les choses du passé, du présent, du futur se refléter sur le lac gelé, assis sur la colline où le Potter d'avant son temps s'était assis. Il n'avait besoin de personne, disait-il.

Il fit ce que beaucoup ont fait dans le passé- ils ont attendu sur le point le plus haut de la colline en regardant le lac où le vieux chêne grandissait fuyant d'eux-mêmes les gens, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. L'apathie se voyait dans ses yeux émeraude…_et ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui._

Dans le plus morne des pleins hivers elle se demanda : _pourquoi ai-je le chemin le plus difficile ? Y a-t-il…y a-t-il quelqu'un à l'extérieur fait pour partager ma quête sans tracé ?_ Tout ce qu'elle voulait était être aimée ; tout ce qu'elle voulait était quelqu'un qui la comprenne. Elle voulait quelqu'un, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais dit.

Elle savait où il allait tous les jours. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un endroit correspondant à sa personnalité ; il avait essayé, une fois dans sa vie, d'être différent - volontairement. C'était son choix que d'aller trouver refuge sur cette falaise cachée de la vue, cachée de son vieux monde. Elle le savait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était pourquoi elle le suivait. Certains pourraient dire que comme Capitaine de Quidditch elle était inquiète, mais c'était différent, _elle le comprenait._

_Peut-être était-ce ça la réponse._

Ne sachant pas cela, elle était obligée de le suivre au plus profond du plein hiver, à l'heure la plus morne, et au moment le plus obscur. Elle savait grâce aux rumeurs qu'il n'était pas censé quitter le château, particulièrement sans surveillance. _Il est foutrement assez bon avec une baguette, ils sont obligés de le laisser partir_, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même alors qu'elle marchait vers la plus haute falaise donnant sur le lac.

Katie Bell secoua la tête contre le froid amer et observa les flocons de neige danser dans le vent avant d'aller mourir sur le sol - leur champs de bataille. Elle atteignit la crête de la falaise, où seulement un vieux chêne tordu grandissait. Elle sourit presque quand elle vit ce qu'elle attendait : un garçon solitaire, son visage au vent, avec le lac qui s'étend en-dessous.

Il tourna brusquement la tête quand il entendit le bruit de ses pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Katie ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement ; elle pouvait voir les remords dans ses yeux émeraude.

« Je voulais t'aider. » Dit-t-elle doucement, ne sachant pas d'où les mots venaient. Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'elle voulait venir ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'elle aurait tout fait pour le retrouver ?

Il plissa des yeux et marcha jusqu'à elle, « M'aider ? As-tu la moindre idée du pourquoi j'ai besoin d'aide ? Non ? Sais-tu quelque chose d'autre que d'être Poursuiveuse ? J'en doute. » Dit-t-il lentement et d'un air féroce. Elle fut interloquée mais pas effrayée ; son père lui parlait de cette manière. Il tourna une fois de plus la tête vers le vent et le lac argenté.

« C'est pourquoi tu dois me le dire. » Murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant plus près de lui et en plaçant son bras sur le sien, il tiqua mais ne bougea plus. Il la regarda, ses yeux vert perçants regardant ses yeux bleu-gris…différents dans la couleur, mais semblables dans l'émotion qu'ils contenaient.

« Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, ou alors pas beaucoup, mais je peux comprendre à un degré ce que tu traverses. » Chuchota-t-elle desserrant sa poigne sur son bras. Il n'a pas bougé.

« Comment le saurais-tu ? Tu n'as pas perdue toute la famille que tu n'as jamais eue. » Chuchota-t-il d'une même tonalité. Il tremblait de froid car il n'avait ni écharpe ni gant.

« Mon père n'est pas la personne la plus aimante, on pourrait dire. Il n'est pas abusif, juste pas aimant. Ma mère a disparu dans le désert et n'a pas été revue depuis, pas comme si ça _m'_intéressait, » Ajouta-t-elle rapidement, « Parce que je n'avais que neuf ans quand elle est partie. Je ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce que tu traverses, mais tu ferais mieux de me le dire ou je te vire de l'équipe. » Essaya-t-elle de plaisanter en vain.

Il resta silencieux pendant un certain temps, elle aussi, son sourire s'évanouissant pour un rien. Soudainement, il se retourna et attira Katie plus près de lui, la prenant dans ses bras.

« Il me manque, ils me manquent tous. » Murmura-t-il, évitant le contact avec les yeux. Elle ne savait pas qui était le 'il', mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le demander pour savoir qu'il était spécial. Elle l'étreignit en retour. Ils avaient toujours été des amis, rien de trop important, mais ils passaient des moments ensembles à parler de stratégies de Quidditch - rien de plus, mais cette fois ils avaient agi comme de vrais amis.

Le vent ramassa la neige dansante autour des deux silhouettes. Elles se tenaient là dans un désespoir total, essayant de se bloquer du monde autour d'eux.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait était être aimé.

Tout ce qu'il voulait était être compris.

Et en ce moment, en cette seconde, du jour de plus morne du plein hiver, ils trouvèrent tous les deux ce qu'ils cherchaient.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé et avant que je n'oublie, je remercie Choups pour me l'avoir corriger !**


End file.
